Sachiko Sarutobi
| current residence = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Kunoichi | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner(s) = | previous partner(s) = | clan = Sarutobi Clan | family = | rank =Chūnin | classification = | reg = | academy =12 | chunin =16 | sjonin =20 | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | unique = | disabil = | beast = | hiden =Fire Release: Great Flame Technique | nature = Fire Release | kenjutsu = | jutsu = Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Great Flame Technique Shadow Shuriken Technique Transformation Technique Body Replacement Technique Shadow Clone Technique | tools = Chakra Blades Senbon Shuriken | headtxtc = Pink | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = Black | bgradientc = Pink | btopc = #000000 | bbotc = #000000 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = #FFF2F2 }} Sachiko Sarutobi is Special Jōnin kunoichi from Konohagakure. She specializes in Fire Release ninjutsu, particularly those from her clan, and is also very proficient in using her Chakra Blades, the signature weapon of the Sarutobi Clan. Her rank as a Special Jōnin signifies her specialization in close to medium range engagemnets using her fire ninjutsu and her knuckle knives. Background Sachiko Sarutobi was born into the powerful Sarutobi Clan from Konohagakure; the same clan as the legendary third Hokage. A kunoichi during the new generation of shinobi, she was born right before Naruto returned to Konoha with at the start of part II. A member of the prestigious Sarutobi Clan, Sachiko grew up surrounded by the love and comfort of her kin. When she was little, her mother and father took good care of her and the clan elders adored her. When the time finally came, Sachiko was enrolled into the ninja academy with the hope of becoming a strong kunoichi. At the academy, Sachiko was usually quiet and reserved; she preferred to stick to her books as opposed to socializing with her peers. As a result, she grew to be quite the intelligent girl, so much so, that she was eventually recommended the title of class representative. However, Sachiko was always very laid back and didn't care for the responsibilities such a title would demand. As a result, she turned down the offer and let someone much more driven lead the class. With regards to her shinobi skills, Sachiko began to learn the special techniques and ninjutsu of her clan from a young age. Though she'd much rather spend her days indoors reading a good book, she was expected to grow up a shinobi and was trained by her clan in various Fire Release techniques. During her time at the academy, Sachiko's sensei' were impressed with her skill in the Fire Release element, declaring that she had a strong affinity for it. With regards to taijutsu, Sachiko was pretty average, possessing decent abilities concerning to hand to hand combat. However, she was noted to be quite adept with using Chakra Blades, the weapon that her clan had given her and trained her in the use of. Not long after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sachiko graduated from the academy and was given the rank of genin, as well as being assigned to a three man team with a Jōnin instructor. Personality Sachiko is a quiet and reserved girl that prefers to keep to herself. She's nice, but can also tend to be very blunt with her words, often discouraging or annoying people with her underhanded remarks. She prefers to take things easy and is very laid back most of the time, except for when she's training. She isn't afraid of anything and is usually unfazed by even the most ridiculous or outrageous of occurrences, however, annoying people tend to tick her off. If someone keeps bothering her while she's reading or comments on her smoking habits, she can be quite short-tempered. Despite this, she often feels compelled to go out of her way to help others or give advice and even though she pretends that she doesn't care to hang out with friends, she secretly wants company. By this regard, Sachiko is effectively a Tsundere. Around the young age of 18, Sachiko took up smoking; a bad habit that seems to plague the Sarutobi clan. She finds it relaxing and it helps to calm her nerves if she's feeling the heat or is stressed out. Often during battle, Sachiko can be seen with a lit cigarette in her mouth. Sometimes, she incorporates the cigarette into her jutsu, though this is a bit more of a personal artistic flourish rather an advantageous technique. She follows smoking rules wherever she goes, stepping outside of a building if it is requested of her. When it comes time to perform a mission, Sachiko carries out her responsibilities dutifully; she prefers not to have to work any harder than she must, but her actions prove that she can be quite the overachiever. She stays calm and almost never gives up her "cool and composed" act unless she is deeply embarrassed. she's confident in her and her team's abilities. Sachiko enjoys reading, smoking, and thinking deeply about things that intrigue her. At times she likes peace and quiet and enjoys being alone, however, she also wants to hang out with her friends and to be invited to social events. Occasionally, she tries to hit on girls, but her usually reserved attitude makes it hard for her to be the one to start a conversation. Personally, Sachiko believes that if people use too much energy for activity, then they won't have enough left over for relaxing. Intimately, Sachiko is a lesbian and therefore would like a female partner or spouse. While she is somewhat open to a polyamorous relationship, she'd prefer a monogamous one instead. Despite what many would assume, she'd prefer the more submissive role; she doesn't like to initiate conversations, and would prefer if her spouse made most of the decisions, as well as dominate her in the bedroom. Because of her difficulty with maintaining a conversation, Sachiko hasn't had a girlfriend yet, though she desperately wants someone to share her life with. As a result, she is forced to spend her nights alone with only herself to ease her sexual frustrations. On missions, she has been known to use her visual appeal to gain information or infiltrate an organization, however her inexperience with romance often leads her to fail in this regard and she must resort to using another tactic. Appearance Sachiko is a 21 year old woman who is about 5'3" in height and weighs around 98 pounds. She has long hair that's white as snow, as well as light scarlet-colored eyes and black eyelashes and eyebrows; she usually wears her navel-length hair down loose. Sachiko has light-colored, pale, fair skin and sharp features. Her breasts are slightly smaller than average, but she wouldn't consider herself "flat." She has toned, slim legs, a small waist, and hips proportionate to her body size. Sachiko usually has a relaxed or uninterested look on her face, often accompanied by a cigarette dangling from her lips. She tends to appear to be lost in thought, or staring out at nothing. If she's in the mood for reading, her expression changes a bit, and she seems to have a more concentrated facial expression. When reading, she sometimes chooses to wear a pair of glasses; years of heavy reading have taken a slight toll on her eyes. Though she usually wears her shinobi gear whenever she's out in public, there are times when Sachiko opts to wear something more casual and relaxing. She'll either wear a skirt, or a long loose-fitting shirt that acts like a dress. Sometimes, she wears a black overcoat or jacket on top her attire. She keeps her lighter and cigarettes in the pockets of her coat. In the event that Sachiko must dress more formally, but doesn't want to wear something too casual or too combat orientated, she can also be seen wearing a more "preppy" outfit. Such includes a white, button-up blouse, a black jacket or vest, a black tie, a black skirt, and sometimes a pair of black thigh-high stockings. On certain occasions, she may swap out the jacket or vest for her trademark overcoat look. Additionally, she sometimes carries a book around with her and may choose to wear her glasses. With regards to Sachiko's combat attire, her apparel is quite simple and plain, but it's really what she finds most comfortable. On her torso, she wears a plain, slim-fitting, t-shirt that is colored the same red as her eyes. For pants, she wears a pair of brownish-black, revealing, low-waisted, short shorts. There is a gap in-between her shirt and shorts which exposes a bit of her lower stomach. On her feet, she wears a pair of brownish-black shinobi sandals with the heel exposed. Similar to , Sachiko wears a pair of grey shin guards over her sandals. Also like Anko, Sachiko wears an overcoat over her scarlet shirt, though instead of tan, Sachiko's coat is a light brown color. This coat is almost always unbuttoned, with the rare exception being if she's very cold. Then, and only then, would she ever button up her overcoat. If in combat, it's not too uncommon for Sachiko to take off her coat in order to increase her movement speed and dexterity. With regards to weapons, Sachiko doesn't carry a ninja tool pouch or bag on her person. Instead, she conceals her Chakra Blades within the breast pockets of her coat. Additionally, she also hides a few senbon up each sleeve, and carries a few shuriken in two other pockets within her coat. Finally, she also carries a metal lighter and a box of cigarettes. Abilities Sachiko specializes in using Sarutobi Clan Fire Release techniques along with taijutsu and her lethal Chakra Blades. Strategical Preference: Sachiko is a close to mid range fighter, using her skill in taijutsu and the use of her knuckle knives to perform well in close-quarters engagements. At medium range, she can use her Fire Release ninjutsu and other Sarutobi Clan techniques. ''Fire Release Ninjutsu'' ''Chakra Blades'' ''Taijutsu'' ''Teamwork'' Kunoichi Stats Genin Chūnin Exams Chūnin After being promoted to the rank of chūnin, Mai began to take on harder missions. These missions brought on a whole sleuth of new challenges and difficulties and as a result, Mai began to progress faster as a kunoichi. tumblr_nece2jUD3p1tsd042o1_500.gif tumblr_mxxb66mn3E1spgekvo1_500.gif Thus, Mai was able to advance and refine her skills to even greater heights. Not long after becoming a Chūnin, Mai developed her signature technique, the Ninja Art: Fox-tail Ribbon Dance. Additionally, Mai also picked up Taekwondo to add to her reservoir of taijutsu aerial kicks. Consequently, she poured more time into honing her taijutsu skills, particular the fancy and flashy, aerial kicks that synergized well with her dance movements and gymnastics. This helped to make her dance movements more effective as both an offensive and defensive technique, as well as round out her abilities a bit more. Mai regularly goes on missions by herself now, but she still performs many missions with her squad-mates and sensei. Current Whereabouts Currently, Mai is a chūnin residing in Konohagakure. She chooses to live by herself now, away from her parents for privacy reasons, and to better organize herself. Simply leaving ninja gear and equipment around her family's complex wouldn't bode well for a mother who dances regularly. She visits them regularly and loves to talk to her mother. Mai often goes on missions that reflect her skills and talents, and loves to bath in cool rivers and streams that she finds on her travels; a nice way of relaxing from the long roads of the Land of Fire. She travels light, not bringing much equipment, and prefers to camp in clean areas. Whilst on her travels, she softly sings tunes and melodies that she likes; birds often mimic her songs. When Mai is at home or in the Leaf Village, she likes to spend her days training, socializing with friends, and wadding her feet in the cool, clear streams of the village. She's very good friends with her role model: Saki Shiroshinku and often hangs out with her and her girlfriends, Shichi Shizuken and Shibara. Mai hasn't found anyone to date yet, and is actively looking for potential women to form a romantic relationship with. In the past, she showed mild interest in Mirai Sarutobi, but she knew those feelings would never be reciprocated. Currently, she's searching for someone to crush on. Trivia * Mai Asami is roughly translated to "Dance Morning-Beauty" with Mai meaning "Dance" and Asami meaning "Morning, Beauty". * Mai's favorite things to do are: Bathing in cool and refreshing water, flirting (with other girls), and ribbon dancing. She also likes to sing and show off her talents and wardrobe. * Mai has always been physically attracted to girls, and prefers a monogamous relationship. * Mai is very feminine, however, she is considered dominant with regards to intimacy. * Mai currently does not have a girlfriend. * Mai wishes to find a girlfriend. * Unless her high-heels or heeled sandals make sufficient noise, Mai naturally makes almost no sound when she walks; her training as a dancer has enabled her to be quite nimble and light-footed. * Mai has proven herself be very arrogant and prideful, finding sadistic pleasure in degrading others and boosting herself up. She sees herself at the top of the social hierarchy and considers herself to be the ultimate woman. She can't admit to being wrong or being outdone. * Mai has been known to punish herself when she has made an error that she cannot avoid addressing. She often choses to sit on hard surfaces in seiza position for extended periods of time, even in public view, enduring extreme humiliation in the hopes of erasing her wrongdoings. * Mai's favorite foods are udon and curry. Her least favorite food is raw fish. Reference * Template:LeafNin Infobox * Changquan * Taekwondo * Capoeira * The main character used to portray Mai is Phyrra Nikos from the animated series: RWBY